


Happiness, Comfort and Love

by GeomeunNabi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lawyer minseok, M/M, Mentions of miscarriage, Mpreg, Teacher Jongdae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeomeunNabi/pseuds/GeomeunNabi
Summary: “Happiness, comfort, and love. Happiness, comfort, and love. Happiness, comfort, and love.”Minseok repeats that mantra to himself over and over.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Happiness, Comfort and Love

**Author's Note:**

> That moment when I saw that one tweet where they said Chen is pregnant, I HAD TO WRITE THIS, AND JUST IN TIME FOR VALENTINES HAHAHA. ANYWAYS, CHENNIE CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR HAPPINESS!!!  
> I hope all of you will like this fic, and I have a special announcement at the end of this fic!
> 
> I'm sorry for all the grammar mistakes and typos, english is not my first language.

_“Happiness, comfort, and love. Happiness, comfort, and love. Happiness, comfort, and love.”_

✦•······················•✦•······················•✦ **Love** ✦•······················•✦•······················•✦

Minseok repeats that mantra to himself over and over as he waited for his husband to come out from the classroom he was currently assigned to, he looks down at the floor of the school hall. His watches his shoe covered foot tap at the clean blue tiles, then looks at the clock across him. It had been a while since he last visited his beloved in his work place, usually it was Jongdae who visits him at his firm, in tow with the lunch he forgot or just wanting to lounge in his couch to sleep. He remembers that a few months back he went there to whine that his office had much faster wifi so he can watch the series he was currently into. He straightens his coat as he stood up, nervous while he takes the bouquet of flowers to his hands as he could here the final greetings of the students.

The school bell rings and a massive number of toddlers run out the halls, screaming and laughing with their fellow students. He slowly walks to the classroom named _3-Caterpillars,_ then takes a deep breath before he peeked inside the open room. Minseok smiles as he hears the cooing of his husband as he teaches a little boy. He admires his husband mouth syllables while the child follows, then ruffling the boy’s hair when he succeeded.

“Teacher Kim, thank you!” The boy says before hugging teacher’s baby bump, Jongdae sighs happily and pinches the child’s cheek playfully. He helps the child get his bag before helping him outside. It was only then when Jongdae saw Minseok looking inside shyly, he smiles and waddles to him. Minseok meeting him halfway and hugging him, making sure the bump wasn’t hurt. Jongdae kisses Minseok’s forehead, before resting his head on Minseok’s shoulder.

“Rough Day?” Minseok asks, helping Jongdae sit down on his leather chair before handing him the flowers. Jongdae gives him another peck before smelling them.

“A bit, Donghae is having a hard time pronouncing again, and Hyukjae’s been bullying Jong-un, but all in all it’s all good.” He says as he tidies up his work table. Minseok nods in reply, sweeping the floors of the messy classroom. Jongdae tries to stand up to assist him, but Minseok holds his wrist, successfully stopping him. 

“Let me do this, this is my work Minnie, not yours.” his husband whines trying to get the broom from his hand. Minseok only pulls the broom away. Jongdae pouts and huffs, crossing his arms cutely. Minseok coos at his husband’s cuteness, then only kisses his nose.

“Rest, you and the baby bean need it.” Minseok replies, caressing Jongdae’s bump, Jongdae smiles at hims softly, his hand placed on top of Minseok, sitting in their comfortable silence. Jongdae squeaks when he felt their bean kick, just at where their hand was. Minseok looks at their hands then back at Jongdae, his glasses almost falling off his face as he felt another kick.

“See? I told you, even baby bean wants you to rest.” Minseok says before continuing to sweep the floors and organize the splayed crayons. Jongdae watches him, rubbing the bump, and smiles.

“Don’t worry bean, daddy is fine now, your papa is helping me.” He whispers, then continues to rub his tummy. When Minseok finished, he kneels to Jongdae’s side, then kisses the bump.

“Just a few more months bean, then we’ll finally meet you.”

✦•······················•✦•······················•✦ ** _Comfort_** ✦•······················•✦•······················•✦

It was midnight, Minseok woke up due to the thunder that crackled loud outside. He pats Jongdae’s side, only to find it cold and empty. He sits up and scratches his bare chest, then goes downstairs to look for his husband. He pads down the bathroom, the newly furnished baby room then finally he goes to the kitchen. He sees a tear streaked Jongdae who was eating another piece of chocolate.His husband didn’t seem to notice him enter the kitchen.

“Hey too much of that might give you another sugar rush.” Minseok says, sitting down next to him. Jongdae looks at him sadly and gives him a wrapper. Minseok wraps his hand to his own, and squeezes lightly.

“It’s been 3 years since we lost our first bean.” Jongdae whispers to him, resting his head on Minseok’s shoulder. Minseok could feel his husband’s little sniffles and whimpers. Minseok sighs and helps him back to their bed. He helps Jongdae sit on the bed, before going behind him and hugging him. He nuzzles Jongdae’s nape with his forehead, kissing his neck as he rubbed his husband’s bump slowly.

“I’m scared…What if we lose this bean one too?” Jongdae whispers, tearing up as he said it. Minseok bites his lips and only rests his head on Jongdae’s shoulder. He’s scared shitless too, but he can’t show that since Jongdae needs the comfort. He knew that the loss of their first child took a toll on them, especially on Jongdae. He couldn’t bear to see his husband go through the same thing again, but they both know that is now out of their control.

“Our bean will be fine Jongdae, they’ll be with us in a few weeks, they’re almost with us.” He says, Jongdae nods, thinking that as well. He kisses Minseok’s cheek and sighs.

“I love you so much Minnie.” He says as he lays down on the bed. Minseok gives him a smile and a slow kiss, cupping his cheek with a hand. Jongdae smiles at their kiss.

“I love you too.”

“Mister Kim Minseok? Your presence is requested on room 219.” A nurse asks Minseok, Minseok’s head shot up, hands pale and sweating when he heard his name. Both his and Jongdae’s coworkers there waiting with him while Jongdae was sent to the emergency room when he went into labor. Baekhyun, one of his and Jongdae’s closest friends rubs his back and gives him a thumbs up.

“He’ll be fine, he must just need you there cause he’s scared.” The last thing Minseok heard from Baekhyun before he was guided to the changing room.The nurse asks him to put on some surgical clothes before going inside. As he puts on the articles over his clothes he just tried to keep himself calm. _Don’t panic Minseok, Jongdae needs you right now._ He repeats to himself over and over as they got closer to Jongdae’s room.

Minseok breathes deeply when he suddenly heard Jongdae’s pained wails the moment the burse opened the room. His heart almost shattering when he sees Jongdae crying as he cries out over another contraction. He helplessly grips the bedsheets as he goes through another one in just a few minutes. Minseok goes to Jongdae’s side and kisses his face, Jongdae whimpers softly, more tears dripping down his face.

“Dammit, next time I’m impregnating you.” Jongdae jokes while Minseok kisses him. Minseok gives him one last kiss on the lips before taking his hand that was holding the sheet and lacing with his own.

“You’re almost there Dae, baby bean is almost with us, just a few more steps to go.”

“More like a few more contractions to go.” Jongdae says before wailing out again, squeezing Minseok’s hand tight. Minseok grunts due to the pain, but he will bear this.

For his husband and incoming newborn.

✦•······················•✦•···················•✦ ** _Happiness_** ✦•···················•✦•······················•✦

“Jongdae, I’m home.” Minseok says as he went inside their home, toeing off his shoes and putting it in the shoe cabinet just by the side of the entrance. He puts the car keys in the ceramic bowl and he takes off his coat.

“Hi Minnie.” Jongdae smiles, wearing a blue apron, Minseok smiles and goes to Jongdae’s side at the kitchen, kissing his cheek and curling his hand to his waist. Jongdae gives Minseok a peck on his lips before going back to stir to sauce he made.

“Where’s Chanyeol?” He asks as he takes a spoon to taste the sauce. Jongdae points to the child’s room, kissing him again before going back to prepare dinner. Minseok goes upstairs going to their child’s room, it’s been a while since Chanyeol started preschool, Minseok could still remember how he almost cried when he brought Jongdae and Chanyeol to school for the first time and picking them up.

“He’s playing with Toben, well teaching him to not attack Tannie.” Jongdae says while cutting some onions to add to the sauce. Minseok laughs softly before knocking.

Chanyeol has been such a dear to his parents, loving and cheerful. He got Jongdae’s 1000 watt smile and even his loudness. He would sometimes come home to hear a shouting match between his husband and their child, even if it just over which Disney movie to watch. Minseok gives three soft knocks and the door opens, Chanyeol was holding the puppy in his arms, Tan running outside the room the moment the door opens. He could see his child pout and puts down Toben, the puppy immediately running where the cat went.

“Daddy! You’re home!” His child squeals before jumping to Minseok’s arms hugging him tightly, Minseok grunts, unprepared at the sudden weight. He brings his 5 year old downstairs, piggybacking him. Chanyeol squeals and laughs, clutching at Minseok’s hair for leverage. Jongdae laughs at them as he was setting the table for dinner.

“Daddy! Put me downnn, I wanna help papa cause mmm a good boy!” Chanyeol says, Minseok only nods before putting him down. Chanyeol goes to get spoons and forks, while Minseok pulls Jongdae for another kiss. Jongdae kisses back and only laughs, playfully slapping at his chest. Minseok laughs with him, now slightly embarrassed at his action. Chanyeol whines and gets in between them.

“Why does papa only get kisses! Chanyeollie wants kisses too!” Chanyeol says pouting and his cheeks puffing. The couple then smother Chanyeol with barrage of kisses all over his face. Chanyeol laughs and kept squealing, then they helped Chanyeol sit down on his chair. Minseok helping Jongdae sit down before sitting beside him. They started eating dinner, Minseok asking what happened during the day and Chanyeol happily sharing his achievements.

“Papa!!! It’s daddy’s birthday tomorrow!” Chanyeol said, mouth full of food, with bits of chewed meat flying across the table. Minseok laughs softly as Jongdae whines over the bits of food, cleaning Chanyeol then the bits.

“Chanyeollie finish what is inside your mouth first ok?” Jongdae says before sipping his water. Chanyeol nods and starts to chew quickly. He swallows and makes big gulps of water then looks at Jongdae with twinkling eyes.

“Daddy, I want to sleep at Kyungsoo’s on daddy’s birthday.” Chanyeol says with a serious look on his face. Both his parents look at him with confused looks, their son then tilts his head and looks at them.

“Uncle Baekhyun said that daddy and papa needed to make another baby so I can have a little sibling to take care off just like Kyungsoo with Joohyun.” Chanyeol says with a happy tone. Jongdae spits out his water and coughs, Minseok pats his husbands back while looking at Chanyeol with wide eyes.

“I swear I will murder Baekhyun on Monday.” Jongdae says while wiping his mouth. Minseok only laughs and rubs his back.

“Sweetie, is uncle Baekhyun fine with it?” Minseok asks while he stands up to put his used utensils and plates to the sink. Chanyeol nods and gives Minseok the plate. Jongdae ruffles Chanyeol’s hair and nudges him to the bathroom to help Minseok with the dishes. Chanyeol follows his papa and laughs when he saw Toben looking at Tan with a playful glint at their eyes. Meanwhile, his parents started to fix the dining room, Jongdae cleaning the table while Minseok was washing the used things.

“I can’t believe Baekhyun said that to our son.” Jongdae huffs after he took out the garbage bag. Minseok only laughs again and kisses Jongdae’s forehead. Jongdae blushes and sits down on one of the chairs as he waited for Minseok to finish. 

“I think he meant it as a joke, but of course he had to say it to a 5 year old child.” Minseok says while he was drying his hands. Jongdae watches him finish up on his chore and hugging him from behind. Minseok sighs in happiness, turning around and pulling Jongdae closer. They press their foreheads closer as they swayed in their embrace. They sigh in content while Minseok pulled Jongdae by the waist only to keep him close.

“It’s been a decade since we got married.” Minseok says as he brings up Jongdae’s ring clad hand for a kiss. Jongdae blushes and rests his head on his husband. He only closes his eyes and smiles at this moment.

“And I won’t throw away any moment away if it means losing you.” Minseok whispers before embracing him tightly. He could feel himself tear up, holding Jongdae for as long as he could. Jongdae hugs him just as tight, kissing his cheek over and over.

“I love you so much Dae.”

“I love you too, and I’m so happy you’re here with me for this long.”

“Me too Dae, me too.”

Jongdae kisses him again, slow and languid. They smile at the kiss, over and over as they stayed at the kitchen for a while. If this was their happiness, Minseok would give everything to relive this over and over and over. After all the hardships and trails, they finally got somewhere that is so perfect. Jongdae guides him to the bedroom, asking Minseok to go wash first as he checked on Chanyeol. He nods and waited for him after showering. The other man and smiles, taking his own turn for a shower. He lies down on the bed sending an email to the university as he made a petition for a leave of absence tomorrow.

He breathes deeply and hugs Jongdae, now washed and ready for bed. Minseok immediately clings to Jongdae like a koala, and curls up to him. Jongdae laughs and clings to him as well, after they turned off the lamps.

_“Happiness, comfort, and love. Happiness, comfort, and love. Happiness, comfort, and love.”_

_We’ll be fine, we’ll be fine._ Minseok repeats to himself as they went to sleep. _Minseok, they’ll be fine._

**Author's Note:**

> So anyway about that special announcement, by march I will start making updates on the fics located here on ao3, then on april i wil continue all the fics on twitter! So I hope you all enjoyed the fic, and ya'll can hit a message in my twittter acc on @Geogoad. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
